gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Verducci
|death= |hidep= |race=Italian-American |gender=Male |height= 6'3 |hair= Black and Grey |eyes= Brown |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family=Andrew Verducci |affiliation= Los Santos Police Department |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=Buffalo }} Tony Verducci is the current Chief of Police for the Los Santos Police Department and a war veteran for the Gulf War. He has been complimented for his leadership ability and his future views for the LSPD. Early Life Verducci was born on June 22nd, 1958 in a part of New York that was known for its distant culture, Brooklyn. His father was a reputed Captain within the NYPD, controlling one of the many patrol divisions. His mother was a typical housewife for the family, unfortunately passing away when Verducci was only fifteen. Verducci only had one other sibling, Andrew. Andrew was born in 1965, and is currently a police officer in Chicago. When Verducci was young, his father allowed him to come with him on ride-alongs. It had become his interest to follow in his father's footsteps and become a police officer. He took certain classes in high school that would help him become more familiarized with law enforcement. When he turned sixteen, he became a volunteer for the local precinct. He would clean the precinct and get coffee for the officers as they sat at their desks doing paperwork. He was an errand boy in his father's workplace, but gained a good reputation for it. Eventually he was qualified to join the police academy at the age of eighteen. New York Police Department Being accepted into the academy was a big day for him, making his father proud and fulfilling his expectations. As Verducci finished his academy training, he had come out as a tough individual like his father. He had finished at the top of his class and was expected to become a fine leader in the future of the New York's finest. He had been given his uniform, badge and gun in 1978. As he began his work, he was soon given a partner to patrol with, Ronald Basciano. Basciano would soon end up being his closest friend and only person he could ever trust with his life. Finishing his first couple of years on the force, he was eligible to become a Detective. He took this opportunity and was transferred over to the Detective Bureau in Long Island, New York. Basciano had followed him as well in joining and becoming a Detective. The NYPD High Command had agreed to partner them up again due to their fine work during their patrol work. Both Verducci and Basciano had become key figures in the investigation of a serial killer that was mainly stationed in Long Island. As they had been coming to a conclusion on the case, Basciano had been kidnapped and brutally murdered by the soon to be discovered killer. This left Verducci grief stricken and caused him to suffer from severe depression near the end of his career at the NYPD. In 1989, Verducci had turned in transfer papers and decided that his career needed to be elsewhere. Early Los Santos Police Department Career Flying in from New York, Verducci had still been suffering from the loss of his close friend and partner. He had been starting all over again and rebuilding his reputation within the department he had been newly transferred to. A conclusion had been made and that was the fact that Verducci thought his work would be better in the City Patrol Unit then the Detective Bureau. He had transferred divisions and had decided to take his Sergeant's test. He had passed the test easily and was soon promoted to the rank of Sergeant grade one. It wasn't long before 1990 came and Verducci decided to become involved with the military. This caused him to leave his police career behind and join the United States Army. United States Army and The Gulf War Verducci had decided to get himself involved with ROTC school and was placed with his own platoon at the rank of Second Lieutenant. As he was deployed to Saudi Arabia, he proved himself as a talented leader and had been promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant within the first few months of being there. His company played a vital role during the Liberation of Kuwait and had been awarded many different medals. By the end of his tour of duty, Verducci had been a Captain and was controlling his own company. He had been offered to stay and keep a career within the army due to his decisions and actions throughout The Gulf War but had turned it down. Verducci would soon be returning back to Los Santos and coming back to his career as a police officer. Los Santos Police Department Being a war veteran had automatically given him a good name within the department and he had gained respect easily. He was reinstated back as a Police Officer grade three in 1991 and had passed over the exam for Sergeant. Things had been fairly normal for Verducci for a whole decade and a half before being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Verducci had taken over the Special Vehicles Unit underneath the Special Operations Bureau. Verducci had introduced new ideas, manuals and a different structure to the SVU. He had taken him awhile to finish his trial stage before becoming a Lieutenant, but it all turned out well for him. As changes in High Command happened frequently and a new Chief of Police had been appointed, Chief Dailey had seen potential and Verducci and had decided to bump him up in rank. He had raised the same rank of his father when he was younger, becoming a Captain and taking over the Special Operations Bureau. Verducci was not able to find a person fit for taking over the Special Vehicles Unit, so he decided to continue leading the SVU while still being the Captain of the Special Operations Bureau. Chief Dailey had grown tired and was eventually worn out from being the Chief of Police. Verducci had been informed that Chief Dailey wished to see him. He had then reported to Chief Dailey's office. As he entered, he took a seat in front of Dailey's desk and had a short discussion with him. He had informed Verducci that he would be receiving a promotion. Expecting the rank of Commander and taking over the Office of Operations, Verducci was surprised when Dailey had broken the news of him stepping down from the rank of Chief. He had then briefed Verducci that he had spoken to the Mayor and that Verducci would be taking the reigns of the Los Santos Police Department. Turning in his Captain bars, he received Four Stars and pinned them to his collar. He had fulfilled his long life dream. Verducci has maintained and attempted to mend relations between the Los Santos Police Department and the San Andreas State Police. Having monthly meetings with the Mayor, he discusses ongoing issues within the department and states the needs of his police officers. Verducci has recently been restructuring the police department and making changes that have been bettering the way how officers act.